Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day/Transcripts
(The episode begins at Flippy's house, where Flippy cooks pancakes. He then puts two plates of pancakes on dining table but realized Lucy not to be seen, he sees her hoodie and a memo.) Flippy: *reads the memo, mumbles* Lucy... *walks to her bedroom and opens it* Lucy!! (The camera pans from left to right show Lucy's bedroom look so mess and Lucy can be seen covering herself with blanket.) Lucy: *covers herself with blanket and shakes in fear* Flippy: *walks to her and pulls the blanket* LUCY!!! Lucy: *shrieks* Oh god, you're almost give me a heart attack. Flippy: Lucy, listen. I make you pancakes and you must go to school. Lucy: *covers herself with her hoodie* NO! I don't want to go to school! For the pancakes, well yes, but for the school, NO! Flippy: Lucy. You. Must. Go. To. School. Right. NOW!!! Lucy: Even though you're forcing me to go to school, but I'm still here and would not want to go to school. (The next scene, Flippy drags her to hummer while Lucy holds a mailbox.) Lucy: *cries* Noooo! I don't wanna go to school!!! Flippy: You must go to school right NOW!! Lucy: NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!!! Flippy: *drops her to ground* Lucy, what's wrong go to school?! It's just a school, not an asylum! Lucy: *muffles* It isn't about the places, it's about the days today. Flippy: Days? Lucy: Today is Petunia's Day. Flippy: Petunia what?? Lucy: Petunia's Day is the most hated day as well unluckiest day in history. It's a day where petunias are blooming and spreading its pollen, and if someone inhale the pollen, he/she will be enraged for no any reasons. Flippy: Wow. Let's go to your school. Lucy: *runs away and jumps on fences* NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!! Flippy: LUUUCY!!! *chases after her* (Camera cuts at Flippy, who goes inside hummer, then the camera zooms out show Lucy get tied with tapes and scream) Lucy: *screams* Let me go! I don't wanna go to SCHOOL!!! Flippy: No. You must go to school right NOW! No seconds, no minutes, no hours, and no tomorrow! *turns on the hummer and drives to Happy Tree School* Lucy: NOOOOOOO!!! *cries and moans* (Some hours later, Flippy's hummer arrives at Happy Tree School.) Flippy: *puts Lucy outside, drags her to hallway and walks away. Drives away from Happy Tree School* Lucy: *cuts the tapes with her lucky charm and runs away, but realizes the school gate already closed* Oh, screw that! *looks at her school* I guess I have no choice... *walks inside the school* (Inside the school, some students as well teachers can be seen getting enraged and wrath, yelling, arguing, punching and throwing some objects.) Lucy: *looks at the scene, poker face* Wow. How great this day. *lays to ground and drags herself to her class* (While Lucy drags herself, Petunia can be seen on her locker along with her best friend, Giggles.) Petunia: Oh my gooooosh, Giggles. I was, like, the most popular student today. This is, like, the most best day ever in my whole life! There's NO that loser's names on this day!~ Giggles: Yeah, I know, Petunia. That's Luuusery is now, like, not-so-popular student!~ Petunia and Giggles: *laughs arrogantly* Lucy: *mumbles and rolls her eyes* Doofus preppy totally valley girly-girls... *keeps dragging herself to her class* (Lucy walks inside her class but pies thrown at her causing her more depressed.) Lucy: *sighs and sits to her seat. Not much later, become so shocked and look beside her* (The camera zooms out show Morton and Mix are sitting on seats beside Lucy.) Lucy: Um... whaaaaa- Morton: *looks at her* Hey, Lucy. Lucy: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat are you doing here? Morton: Oh, it's actually a long-short story ago, I and Mix are having a great time and pulling the most aggressive pranks to Pranky but then the pranks had gone too far and we're accidentally killed him. So, people surround us are completely shocked and horrified at us, Maxx saw us and told to the people that our pranks just "harmless" jokes and it was accident. People just walked away without any words, then Maxx drags me and Mix to our house and says with anger face, "Ye two r now embarrassing me in front of all folks and pulling pranks too far without learning any lessons. For now, I'm not allowed ye two for pulling any aggressive pranks to anyone else, not even to yer enemies. Also, ye two r grounded for three months.". He locks us in my room, it's very sad for two of us, but we're manage to escape from my room. But then again, we're fell onto pile of bricks and it's breaking our spines to pieces, Maxx walks to us and says, "Yeh know what, I'm gonna put yeh two back to school. I don't care yeh two passed school, yeh two losers need to learn summat what dae yeh just did.". And that's how we're here in your class and feel so boffed up. Thanks to Maxx, we now cannot left this ruddy gaff with these motherfuckers! He don't give a tom tit that we're actually have passed the school! Feck him!!! Lucy: ...Okay... *watches the stormy scene* Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction